


Curiosity serves as an unusual motivator

by Madpineapple



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Wingfic, slight humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madpineapple/pseuds/Madpineapple
Summary: Harry, Eggsy and Merlin get together for a surprising activity.





	Curiosity serves as an unusual motivator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nist0001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nist0001/gifts).



It had been ages since they first started joking about comparing wingspans and Eggsy was well aware that this information will be gathered, one way or another. 

What he had not expected was for them to be standing in the middle of Harry’s living room shirts thrown on the ground and wings out although furled just slightly so as not to break or ruin any of the many antiques and brick-a-brack that Harry had collected in his many years of being a spy. 

Them being Harry, Merlin and himself. Shirtless, relaxed and if Eggsy had to admit, utterly mouthwatering. 

And it was not just about the bodies that were bared in this manner, no matter that they were both hard and muscled, littered with Scars, scars that he knew harry was proud of. It was also about the wings that they were sporting. 

Merlin’s wings were large and membranous like those of a bat, yet surprisingly delicate, were the first that caught his attention. There was something surprisingly delicate about them. Dark and yet with an iridescence that held his eyes pinned to the spot above Merlin’s shoulder, the spot where the light hit just right to show the veins through the membrane. 

Harry’s wings were, like his own, feathered. Bird wings. Seraphim wings, his mother had called them. 

Eggsy blinked when Harry brought out a measuring tape.” You really mean to measure them?” 

“Wasn’t that the point of this whole experiment?”Harry returned the question with a small smirk. “ Or maybe are you reconsidering your chances of winning ?”

“ Only in your dreams, bruv.” Eggsy put on his challenging smile and directed it at Harry, but it was Merlin who rolled his eyes at that. ‘Let’s get this over with. I am starting to get goosebumps and a cramp in m shoulder from having to hold them so tightly in. “ 

He turned around and placed his palms on the backrest of a chair and sighed as his wings unfurled around him, stretching until they were in the right position for Harry to take that measurement. And he did with a small smile. 

Eggsy could barely resist not looking, when he realised just how amazing Merlin looked like that, his whole body relaxed to the extent of exposing his wings and literally putting them on display. 

So without thinking he reached out and caressed his fingers across the side of one, hearing the sharp intake of breath and the hiss of pleasure. He knew it was considered inappropriate to touch without asking first but he just couldn’t help himself. And it seemed to have piqued Harry’s attention as well as he touched the other wing, reverently and careful, earning another sound of pure pleasure from him.

“I had no idea you planned to attack me like this when I was vulnerable. “ Merlin rumbled, his tone rough and deep, raspy. 

Eggsy couldn’t help but laugh gently.” Sorry, Guv, just couldn’t resist the sight of you. Looked right hot like that.” 

“Not to mention those sounds were irresistible. You simply cannot blame us for wanting to hear more from your always frowning mouth. “ Harry had his best innocent face on even though, merlin knew better that to trust him when he used that face. 

“Maybe I should do that to you. See how you fare when you get your wings stroked and touched so very indecently.” He smirked and as retaliation pressed his mouth on the top edge of Eggsy’s wing. 

It made his knees buckle and almost collapse, if it was not for Harry’s steadying arm around his waist, along with his body at his back, making sure he did not end up sprawled across the floor. 

It shouldn’t have felt so good. 

Eggsy was positive that if he got another touch like that he was going to spontaneously combust. Or maybe go down on his knees between two attractive strong men with legs that went for days and bodies made off bloody sculpted rock and massive wings. Oh, God save him.

“Why are we doing this again?” He asked, trying to get his composure back.

“Well, since you two are too shy to strip, I needed a way to draw you here and get you naked.” Harry admitted with a wicked little smile. “For… Research purposes.”

Merlin took one long moment to stare at Harry before howling with laughter.” You just want a threesome and you had no idea how to ask properly, isn’t it ?”   
Harry couldn’t help but blush and nod a bit. 

Eggsy knew it would be a long night. But God if he minded it at all. The prospect of waking up wrapped up in those wings was much too good for him to refuse.


End file.
